


Тысяча и одна

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Тысяча причин, по которым мы не можем быть вместе, и одна, которая всё меняет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты - рыба глубоководная и Винтер  
> Написано на mini Haikyuu!! Ship Wars'17

**Чай и кофе**

  
Кагеяма любит несладкий кофе, а Хината — чай с фруктовыми добавками. Оба не притронутся к напитку друг друга, но тот, кто встаёт раньше, готовит оба.  
  
Когда Хината впервые решает приготовить Кагеяме кофе, он хмурится, вчитываясь в пошаговый рецепт приготовления на экране мобильника: холодная вода — это просто холодная? Или ледяная? Задумчиво макает палец в кружку с водой и сосредоточенно облизывает его.  
  
Слишком тёплая.  
  
Для быстроты Хината просто приоткрывает окно и ставит кружку на подоконник — на улице достаточно холодно, чтобы вода остыла до нужной температуры. Зябко поводит плечами и возвращается в спальню — на минутку, всего лишь взять толстовку.  
  
Кагеяма ещё спит, завернувшись в одеяло — из кокона торчит только взъерошенная макушка. Хината фыркает от смеха, но сразу же прикрывает рот ладонью. Тихонько прокрадывается к кровати и, присев на край, ласково гладит Кагеяму по спине, тот сразу же приваливается к бедру Хинаты — не был бы в одеяле, точно бы притянул к себе и не отпустил.  
  
— Не просыпайся пока, — шепчет Хината и целует Кагеяму в макушку. — Спи.  
  
Кагеяма не отвечает, а Хината роется в сваленной у шкафа горе вещей, выуживает из неё толстовку и сбегает на кухню.  
  
У них много одинаковых вещей — причуда, которой Кагеяма просто не сопротивляется, — и Хината с завидной удачей постоянно выбирает не свои. «Твои вещи уютнее», — категорично заявляет он каждый раз, когда Кагеяма требует назад футболку или толстовку.  
  
Рукава слишком длинные и мешаются, Хината подворачивает их и с воодушевлением читает следующий пункт.  
  
Кофе.  
  
На полке стоят несколько баночек с одинаковым на вид содержимым — ну и какая из них ему сейчас нужна? Неужели так сложно подписать? Свои банки с чаем Хината заботливо подписывает и клеит на них смешные наклейки, тут уж невозможно перепутать. Не то что у Кагеямы.  
  
Хината вертит в руках баночки и вздыхает — наверное, ничего страшного не случится, если он возьмёт любую. Ту, что стоит ближе. Или ту, в которой меньше кофе — наверняка тут любимый, потому что у самого Хинаты в первую очередь заканчивается именно любимый чай.  
  
Хината надеется, что вода достаточно остыла, и выливает её в турку, насыпает пару ложек кофе — на глаз, лучше побольше, чтобы точно хватило. Кажется, всё правильно — теперь нужно только следить, чтобы кофе не убежал.  
  
Кагеяма подходит неслышно и обнимает со спины, отчего Хината вздрагивает и расплескивает содержимое турки по плите.  
  
— Ты... — возмущённо сопит Хината. — Ты...  
  
— М-м? — сонно тянет Кагеяма, утыкаясь носом Хинате в шею и, похоже, не замечая устроенного бардака.  
  
— Ты должен был спать!  
  
Кагеяма фыркает и несильно кусает Хинату за шею, прихватывая зубами кожу. Руками скользит под футболку, оглаживая рёбра. Оттягивает резинку штанов, просто проводя под ней пальцами, не спускаясь ниже.  
  
— Больше не хочу.  
  
Хината разрывается между желанием всё же сварить кофе и ответить на прикосновения: податься назад, сильнее вжимаясь в Кагеяму, или же повернуться, закинуть руки ему на шею и притянуть для поцелуя.  
  
— Я тут вообще-то кофе варю.  
  
Кагеяма хмыкает и наклоняется вперёд, забирая из рук Хинаты телефон, вчитывается в написанное, а потом наклоняется к турке и снова хмыкает.  
  
— Это растворимый кофе.  
  
Хината чувствует, что начинает краснеть — ужасно стыдно всё испортить, а ведь так хотел сделать сюрприз.  
  
— Как ты умудрился всё испортить?  
  
— Ты бы тоже испортил!  
  
— Придурок. Ну как можно испортить чай?  
  
Хината обиженно надувает губы и, выпутавшись из объятий, ставит перед Кагеямой банку клубничного зелёного чая.  
  
— Только попробуй испортить. Это мой любимый.  
  
Открывая банку, Кагеяма уже не выглядит настолько уверенным.  
  


**Горячая и холодная**

  
Кагеяма любит воду попрохладнее, а Хината наливает в ванну чуть ли не кипяток — ему так больше нравится. Но принимать ванну вдвоём ему нравится тоже, поэтому он всегда залезает первым, а потом ждёт, пока вода немного остынет, чтобы Кагеяма мог к нему присоединиться.  
  
Хината протягивает руку и касается плеча Кагеямы, который сидит на табуреточке рядом с ванной, бездумно водит пальцами по мокрой коже, вырисовывая какие-то узоры. Кагеяма фыркает от пены и поворачивается к нему: глаза крепко зажмурены, а нос наморщен.  
  
— Давай быстрее, — торопит его Хината. — Иначе зачем мы вместе пошли?  
  
Кагеяма снова фыркает и включает душ, направляя себе на голову.  
  
— Я мог бы помочь, — замечает Хината. — Хочешь?  
  
Он привстаёт в ванне, но Кагеяма мотает головой и, отплёвываясь от воды, говорит:  
  
— Сиди, я сейчас.  
  
Хината снова опускается в воду и обхватывает колени руками, утыкается в них носом и пускает пузыри. Долго. Зачем вообще принимать ванну вдвоём, если всё равно сидишь в ней один?  
  
— Остыла уже? — спрашивает Кагеяма, наклоняясь над Хинатой и ероша ему мокрые волосы.  
  
— Почти. Тебе будет нормально, залезай.  
  
Вода выливается на пол, когда Кагеяма садится позади Хинаты и обнимает его поперёк туловища, укладывая подбородок на плечо.  
  
— Нормальная? — спрашивает Хината и откидывает голову назад, мажет губами по щеке Кагеямы в коротком поцелуе.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Сидеть в маленькой ванне, прижавшись друг к другу, очень приятно, и Хината как можно чаще пытается затащить в неё Кагеяму, хотя тот и сопротивляется иногда. «Так быстрее, — мысленно передразнивает его Хината и высовывает язык. — Но вместе — лучше».  
  
Хината довольно выдыхает и гладит Кагеяму по внутренней стороне бедра, чувствуя спиной, как у того учащается дыхание и как сильнее сжимаются руки на животе. Это вызывает довольную улыбку, и Хината трётся затылком о плечо Кагеямы, а потом поворачивается — ударяется коленкой о ванную и ругается вполголоса — и тянется за поцелуем.  
  
В ванне мало места, но Хинате на это плевать — синяком больше, синяком меньше, какая разница? Он чуть ли не урчит, прижимаясь губами к губам Кагеямы, давит сильнее и проникает языком в рот. Чувствует, как Кагеяма стонет и как твердеет, упирается в живот его член. Хината опускает руку вниз, обхватывая сразу оба члена, и проводит пару раз вверх-вниз, чуть кривясь от того, как Кагеяма прикусывает ему губу.  
  
— Не кусайся, — выдыхает Хината ему в рот.  
  
— Хмпф, — бормочет Кагеяма и накрывает пальцы Хинаты своими. — Дай я.  
  
Хината послушно убирает руку и упирается обеими руками в бортик ванны, ловит губы Кагеямы и снова целует. Вздрагивает, когда Кагеяма обхватывает оба члена и сжимает пальцы, медленно ведёт вверх-вниз, дразня. Хината нетерпеливо подаётся вперёд и бодает Кагеяму головой, прерывая поцелуй.  
  
— Быстрее, — требует он. — Я так не могу.  
  
Кагеяма кивает и ускоряет движения, Хината ёрзает и то прижимается ближе, то отстраняется немного — оставаться неподвижным просто невозможно. Утыкается лицом Кагеяме в шею и покусывает влажную кожу, чувствуя, как от этого тот дёргается, и начинает двигать рукой быстрее.  
  
— Ещё, ещё, — шепчет Хината и перекладывает руки Кагеяме на плечи, зажимается от накатывающей дрожи и жмурится что есть силы. Сжимает пальцы, царапая короткими ногтями кожу — точно останутся следы, ну и чёрт с ними! — и громко дышит через рот.  
  
Кагеяма притягивает его ближе и прикусывает ухо, отчего Хината вытягивается в струну и кончает с громким вскриком, прижимаясь всем телом к Кагеяме.  
  
Глаза Хината открывает не сразу, восстанавливает дыхание, чувствует, как Кагеяма гладит его по спине, ерошит волосы на затылке. Чувствует, как в живот упирается по-прежнему твёрдый член Кагеямы, и виновато прикусывает губу.  
  
— Кагеяма? — Хината приподнимается, упираясь руками в грудь Кагеямы. — Я...  
  
— Продолжим в спальне, — тихо говорит тот и нежно целует Хинату в висок.  
  


**Будильники**

  
Кагеяма всегда встаёт по первому будильнику — иногда и не по своему, — а Хината не слышит даже пятый.  
  
Звонкая мелодия очередной назойливой попсовой песни заставляет Кагеяму открыть глаза, поморщиться и толкнуть Хинату в плечо.  
  
— Это твой, — бормочет Кагеяма и утыкается лицом в подушку.  
  
— Угу, — отвечает Хината, поворачиваясь к нему и обнимая со спины. Ворочается, устраиваясь поудобнее, и затихает.  
  
Будильник продолжает надрываться.  
  
— Хината.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Кагеяма вздыхает и переползает через Хинату — мобильник лежит на краю кровати, как можно дальше. Чудо, что ещё не свалился.  
  
— Ты зачем поставил его на полчаса раньше, придурок? — возмущается Кагеяма, выключая будильник.  
  
— М-мн, — сонно тянет Хината и снова прижимается к Кагеяме, стремясь его обнять и руками, и ногами сразу. Подсовывает голову под руку, всем своим видом словно говоря: ну погладь меня, погладь!  
  
— Придурок, — фыркает Кагеяма, но запускает пальцы в растрёпанные рыжие вихры. — Ты мне весь сон сбил.  
  
Хината счастливо улыбается и смешно причмокивает губами.  
  
— Придурок, — снова повторяет Кагеяма и проводит пальцами по щеке Хинаты, чешет за ухом — как кошку, — отчего тот смешно морщит нос и хмурит брови.  
  
Спать уже не хочется, и Кагеяма потягивается, зевая. Хорошо бы полежать ещё немного, но под бесконечные будильники Хинаты это вряд ли удастся. Он с лёгкостью отцепляет от себя Хинату, подсовывая ему подушку, и накрывает одеялом до самой макушки. Пусть ещё немного поспит.  
  
Второй будильник начинает звенеть, когда Кагеяма чистит зубы, — на этот раз уже другая мелодия, но такая же прилипчивая, наверняка будет крутиться в голове весь день.  
  
— Хината! — кричит Кагеяма. — Если не встанешь, мы опоздаем.  
  
«Ты». Наверное, он хотел сказать «ты», но всё равно Кагеяма будет ждать до последнего и подгонять Хинату. Как будто может быть иначе.  
  
Третья — и где Хината только находит такие противные? — песня начинает играть, когда Кагеяма варит кофе.  
  
— Да вставай ты уже, — бормочет он себе под нос, следя, чтобы кофе не убежал. — Снова позавтракать не успеешь.  
  
Кагеяма сам не замечает, когда начинает подпевать четвёртому будильнику — это любимая песня Хинаты, — и зажимает себе рот ладонью. Это уже никуда не годится; Кагеяма заходит в спальню и наклоняется над кроватью  
  
— Хината! — трясёт он его за плечо. — Вставай.  
  
— Ещё пять минут, — тянет Хината и зарывается в одеяло с головой. — Ещё чуть-чуть.  
  
Кагеяма сидит на краю кровати и вертит в руках мобильник: интересно, если приложить его Хинате к уху, он встанет быстрее или нет? Наверное, всё же нет, но попробовать стоит. Кагеяма просовывает руку с мобильником в гору одеял и подушек и пристраивает к голове Хинаты, попутно дёрнув того за волосы.  
  
Да сколько же можно спать?!  
  
На кухне Кагеяма неспешно заваривает для Хинаты чай — его любимый, клубничный — и допивает свой кофе. Игнорирует пятый будильник, так же неспешно завтракает — шестой будильник — и сервирует завтрак для Хинаты.  
  
Вот теперь он должен проснуться.  
  
— А-а-а! Кагеяма, почему ты меня не разбудил? — Хината вылетает из спальни весь взъерошенный и возмущённо тычет в Кагеяму пальцем. — Я же опоздаю!  
  
— Мы, — Кагеяма выделяет это голосом, — почти не опаздываем. Твой чай, — он кивает на кружку на столе, — и завтрак. Но если не поторопишься, придётся бежать.  
  
Хината моргает удивлённо, а потом улыбается и скрывается в ванной.  
  
— Спасибо!  
  
Кагеяма вздыхает и идёт переодеваться; вот так каждое утро — ну почти, — но его абсолютно всё устраивает. И вряд ли бы он променял это на что-нибудь другое.  
  


**Кинотеатр**

  
Хинате нравятся места для поцелуев — для чего вообще нужны кинотеатры, как не для обжиманий на заднем ряду? — а Кагеяма предпочитает смотреть сам фильм, а не отвлекаться на посторонние дела. Поэтому большинство новинок он смотрит по два раза.  
  
— Два на задний ряд, пожалуйста, — говорит Хината кассиру, и Кагеяма закатывает глаза — как будто вообще бывает иначе.  
  
Сегодня они идут на очередной расхваленный боевик, и Кагеяма надеется, что Хината отвлечётся на закрученный сюжет и экшн, и в этот раз они посмотрят фильм в относительном спокойствии. Не то чтобы Кагеяма был против поцелуев и прочего, но заниматься подобным в переполненном кинотеатре... слишком экстремально.  
  
Зал оказывается полупустым, раннее утро в будний день — не самое популярное время, и Кагеяма этому рад: никто не будет хрустеть попкорном над ухом или обсуждать происходящее на экране. С этим неплохо справляется и один Хината, которого Кагеяма не считает за помеху, пока тот не начинает распускать руки.  
  
Последнее очень сильно отвлекает. Всегда.  
  
Они смотрят начало фильма в относительном спокойствии: Хината всего лишь чуть не проливает на себя газировку, подскочив от неожиданного взрыва в сцене преследования, а потом просыпает на Кагеяму попкорн. Собирать его в полумраке — не то занятие, которому Кагеяма хотел бы посвятить себя в кинотеатре.  
  
— Ничего, я соберу. Смотри, — заверяет его Хината, и Кагеяма чувствует в его голосе что-то скрытое, но потом фыркает и устремляет взгляд на экран. Это же Хината, каких подвохов от него вообще можно ожидать? Глупости какие.  
  
В фильме перерыв между погонями и перестрелками, и Кагеяма зевает от скуки — только они и спасали сюжет, а так — бесполезно потраченное время. Они с Хинатой могли бы заняться кое-чем поинтереснее.  
  
По бедру скользит рука — хотя попкорн уже давно собран, — оглаживая и чуть сжимая. Сдавить колено, проехаться по внутренней стороне бедра и накрыть пах. Кагеяма вздрагивает всем телом и поворачивается к Хинате.  
  
— Ты совсем сдурел? — шипит он Хинате на ухо и сдавливает его пальцы своими, стремясь убрать куда подальше, проконтролировать, чтобы это больше не повторилось. По крайней мере не сейчас точно. — А если кто заметит?  
  
— Никто не заметит, я тихо, — шепчет Хината в ответ и прикусывает ухо Кагеямы. — Расслабься, мы тут почти одни.  
  
Кагеяма сглатывает, но пальцы не отпускает: одни — это мягко сказано. Пусть ближайшие соседи через два ряда, а сам он сидит почти в углу, закрытый от других людей — почти на другом конце ряда — Хинатой, это вообще не успокаивает.  
  
На экране снова что-то взрывается, и Кагеяма переводит взгляд туда и надеется, что Хината тоже отвлечётся и забудет свою дурацкую затею. Неважно, что ещё пять минут назад он сам думал о сексе, но не прямо в кинотеатре же!  
  
Хината перестаёт вырывать пальцы и устраивает голову у Кагеямы на плече, всем своим видом говоря — не волнуйся, я прекратил. Кагеяма выдыхает и чуть ослабляет хватку, поглаживая пальцы Хинаты своими.  
  
Так намного лучше и даже уютно.  
  
Именно так они смотрят фильмы дома, но дома всегда можно поставить на паузу, дома нет посторонних и можно делать всё, что душе угодно. Но, кажется, Хинате всё равно, где они находятся.  
  
Он наваливается на Кагеяму сильнее, чем обычно, словно намереваясь залезть на колени, игнорируя все правила приличия. Кагеяма сердито шипит на него и отстраняется. Но как будто Хинату так просто контролировать или что-то ему запрещать...  
  
Проще выйти из чёртового зала и пойти в более подходящее место, где на них хотя бы не будут смотреть.  
  
— Мы уходим, — шепчет Кагеяма Хинате на ухо. — Фильм всё равно дерьмовый.  
  
Хината едва уловимо фыркает от смеха и целует Кагеяму в сомкнутые губы — быстро и смазано.  
  
— Так ты не смотришь.  
  
— Смотрю, — Кагеяма упрямо поджимает губы — ну и что с того, что в темноте не видно?  
  
— Ага. Смотришь.  
  
Кагеяма вздрагивает от того, что Хината снова накрывает рукой его пах и надавливает, слегка перебирая пальцами по плотной ткани джинсов.  
  
— Расскажешь мне? — спрашивает Хината и в его голосе слышится веселье. Он быстро осматривается по сторонам и плавным движением съезжает в проход, устраиваясь между ног Кагеямы.  
  
— Что? Сядь на место, идиот! — шипит он и тянет Хинату на себя.  
  
— Ты смотришь фильм, — напоминает Хината и деловито расстёгивает молнию на ширинке Кагеямы.  
  
У Кагеямы потеют ладони, когда Хината предвкушающе улыбается и подаётся вперёд. Фильм в этот раз он точно не посмотрит.


End file.
